totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Moonlight Island
Total Drama Moonlight Island is a story by LYC. It features twenty-two new contestants in the fight to win the million bucks. There will be twenty-six episodes and one special, like most seasons. Characters * Lilian (The Rich Weirdo) * Kenny (Pure Despair) * Antoinette (The Glitter Girl) * Terrence (The Robotics Nerd) * Florence (The Nurse-in-Training) * Hajime (The Music Lover) * Marina (The Emotionless Chick) * Nico (The Horrible Person's Brother) * Nicole (The Horrible Person) * Mitchell (The Pianist) * Valerie (The Violent One) * Leon (The Normal Guy) * Helena (The Cheerleader) * Mason (The Shy Guy) * Sunshine (The Hippy) * Ira (The Nice One) * Alexa (Lindsay's Genius Cousin) * Nate (The Quiet Dude) * Mirabelle (The Country Gal) * Franz (The Liar) * Yvonne (The Gamer) * Louis (The One the Animals Love) Staff * Chris McLean * Chef Hatchet Challenge Hosts * Izzy (The Moonlight Circular Saw Annhilation) Monthly Poll Which ship do you ship (some are based purely on who they were paired with during ch3)? Mitcherrence (Mitchell x Terrence) Marrence (Marina x Terrence) Alexian (Alexa x Lilian) Valantoinette (Valerie x Antoinette) Theme Song First Version (Episode 1-5) "Dear mom and dad, I'm doin' fine (zooms into the island. Chris watches as Florence hides her first-aid supplies behind her back) You guys are on my mind (Valerie punches Kenny, who goes flying) You asked me what I wanted to be (Franz watches Mitchell play piano. Antoinette suddenly pops out of the ground and hits Mitchell in the face with some glitter) And now the answer is plain to see (Nicole is about to talk to Yvonne, but Yvonne just kicks her in the shin as she walks by. Nico sees this and starts laughing) I wanna be famous (Mirabelle does a backflip off a horse) I wanna live close to the sun (Chef cooks some food) Go pack your bags cuz I've already won (Louis feeds the animals. Ira watches) Everything to prove, nothing in my way (Sunshine meditates) I'll get there one day (Hajime does air guitar) Cuz I wanna be famous (Lilian is sitting in the beach. She suddenly pulls out a surf board and goes surfing) Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na! (Alexa finishes reading a stack of books. Leon accidentally runs into the stack and the books fall in top of him) I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous (Mason and Nate are chased by a horde of angry animals) I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous (Helena does a cheer dance) Whistling (Terrence controls a remote-control robot, trying to impress Marina. She stares at him emotionlessly) Second Version (Episode 6-present) Nothing is changed besides Sunshine's intro: a silhouette of her meditating is shown. The eyes are glowing red. Chapters Chapter One: A Totally Dramatic Comeback! "Welcome to the hottest reality show on television!" Chris exclaims, "Today, twenty-two campers will arrive on Moonlight Island to compete in a race for one million dollars! I'm sure a lot of you already know what I'm going to say, but let me explain to the newer fans. Every three days, the campers will compete in a series of challenges to determine a winner. Everyone on the winning team will be safe from elimination. The losing team must vote to determine who will be eliminated. The camper with the most votes, of course, will be forced to walk our new Dock of Shame, and ride the brand new Yacht of Crushed Dreams home, never to return again. Ever! Oh, looks like our first camper is about to arrive!" Lilian rides her suitcase off of the boat, and narrowly avoids crashing into Chris. "Hello, Lilian. Welcome to Moonlight Island," Chris says. "Oh, hey! You must be Chris McLean!" Lilian says, happily, as she slaps Chris in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" Chris asks, in pain. "I always do the most random thing that comes to mind," Lilian explains as she sits down on her suitcase. "Ugh..." Chris groans. His smile suddenly returns as another boat arrives. Kenny walks onto the dock, and sighs. "Welcome, Kenny!" Chris greets. "Hello..." Kenny groans as he goes to stand and wait. The next boat arrives. Antoinette jumps off of it, smiling. "YAHOO!" She screams as she lands on the dock. "Hello, Antoinette," Chris greets. "I'm here to make things happy!" Antoinette esclaims. "Yeah, good luck with that," Chris responds. "Awww, thanks!" she replies, as she goes to wait. The next boat arrives, and Terrence walks off of it. "Hello, Terrence!" Chris greets. Terrence just walks past him, wordlessly. (Terrence's Confessional) Terrence just stares at the camera. (Confessional Ends) The next boat arrives. Florence walks off of it. "What's up, Florence?" Chris asks. "Oh, you know, nurse training things," Florence says. "Cool. By the way, if you tend to anyone's wounds, your team loses the challenge and you get eliminated," Chris explains. "What? I can't do my part to help people out?" Florence asks. "Not if your part reduces the suspense," Chris answers. Florence goes to wait, kind of angry. (Florence's Confessional) "I didn't come onto this show for the money," she says, "I came to help the other contestants out after seeing what kind of dangerous challenges we'll be engaging in!" She pauses for a moment. "But the money would be nice, too." (Confessional Ends) The next boat arrives. Hajime walks off of it. "Hello, (mispronounced) Hajime," Chris says. "It's Hajime," Hajime retorts. "Wow, someone's sassy!" Chris replies. "By the way," Hajime says, "You don't need to act like you have a soul or anything." Marina walks off the next boat. "What's up, Marina?" Chris asks. Marina stares at him. "It depends on how high you are," she replies and goes to wait. The next host arrives, and the twins walk off of it. "Hey, everybody!" Nico greets. "Hey, Nico, Nicole!" Chris replies. "Ugh... I hate this place already," Nicole complains. "Look on the bright side, sis," Nico says. "What bright side?! There is no bright side!" Nicole exclaims. Mitchell walks off the next boat. "Um, hello," he says, awkwardly. "Bonjour, Mitchell!" Chris greets. "Um, where do I stand?" Mitchell asks. "Wherever there's room!" Chris states. "Oh, ok," Mitchell says, as he finds somewhere to stand and be a background character for the remainder of the episode. Valerie walks off the next boat. "Hello," she says, in a rather low voice. "Greetings, Valerie," Chris greets. (Valerie's Confessional) "Valerie's the name, beating the opposition to a bloody pulp is my game!" she exclaims. (Confessional Ends) Leon walks off the next boat, a big smile adorning his features. "Hey, Leon!" Chris greets. "Hey, people!" Leon greets, as he waves. Lilian begins doing a pirhouette, Kenny sits in despair, Antoinette throws glitter, Terrence stares, Florence ties her shoe, Hajime listens to music, Nico taps his foot, Nicole reads a magazine, Mitchell piddles his thumbs, and Valerie runs in place. A drop of sweat forms is his head and he sits down among the less normal. Helena walks off the next boat. "H--" Chris tries to say, before being cut off. "Gimme an H!" "H!" Lilian, Antoinette, and Leon replied. "Gimme an E!" "E!" "Gimme an L!" "L!" "Gimme another E!" "E!" "Gimme an N!" "N!" "Gimme an A!" "A!" "What does that spell?" Helena asks. "HELENA!" Mason walks off the boat. "Hey, Mason!" Chris greets. "U-Um... H... He... Hello...?" Mason murmurs. He goes to wait, not wanting to be the center of any more attention. Sunshine walks off the next boat. "Wow... This place looks environmentally friendly," she says. "Hola, Sunshine!" Chris greets. "Nice to meet you," she says as she sits down to meditate. Ira walks off the next boat. "Hey guys! What's up?" he asks. "Selemat pagi, Ira!" Chris greets. Ira smiles and goes to wait with the rest of the contestants. The next host arrives, and Alexa walks off of it. She's taking notes. "I estimate the total area of this island to be one-hundred square kilometers," she says, "Ah, I surmise you are Chris McLean, the host of this program!" "Yup, that's me," Chris says. Alexa continues to take notes as she joins the rest of the cast. Yet another boat arrives. Nate, dressed in a business suit, walks off of it. "Um, Nate, the suit isn't really necessary," Chris says. "Oh... I just like it," Nate says, in a hushed voice. Nate walks over to the rest of the cast, and stands, looking down at the ground. The next boat arrives, and Mirabelle jumps off of it. She's wearing a dress that looks like it's from the late 1800s to early 1900s. "Howdy, Mirabelle," Chris greets. "I reckon this is Moonlight Island! Oh, and Mira is fine. That's what everyone back on the farm calls me," she replies. She, predictably, goes to wait. Franz is the next to arrive. "Hey, Fra--" "No hablo Ingles," he says as he sits down. Yvonne is the next to arrive. "Hey, am I the last one?" she asks. "Nope. We're still waiting on--" The next boat arrives, and Louis steps off of it. "I can't believe I signed up for this..." he sulks. "Well, that's your fault!" Chris cheers, excited to get things started. "It's time to choose teams." Everyone looks around at eachother. Chris turns to face the twenty-two teens. "The ones I pick will come stand behind me. The ones I do not pick will stay there. Nate, Kenny, Helena, Alexa, Marina, Florence, Mira, Terrence, Mason, and Hajime. You are the Shrieking Snakes. The rest of you are the Bewitching Beavers. Now, I know you just got here, but we're gonna start our very first challenge soon! I hope you're ready!" Chapter Two: The Nightmare Begins (Note: Not every character will get a line this chapter) "For your first challenge, you will all be competing in a simple foot-race," Chris says. (Yvonne's Confessional) "I'm not really good at anything besides video games," she says, "But if I really try, maybe I can survive the first challenge!" (Confessional ends) "In this challenge, all twenty-two of you will race to the finish line. When everyone from one of the two teams has crossed the finish line, the challenge will end. The team that failed to complete the challenge will have to vote someone off!" Chris explains. "Sounds easy enough," Mitchell says. "But wait! There's more! There are some traps and obstacles scattered around the path you'll be taking. These could range from mere hurdles to landmines, so exercise caution," Chris says. "You spoke too soon," Nicole says. She glares at Mitchell. (Mitchell's Confessional) "Yikes..." he says. (Confessional Ends) "I'm soooooo excited! My team and I are gonna win this!" Helena exclaims. (Helena's Confessional) "I'm not actually planning on winning this," she says, "I predict that either Kenny or Terrence will get there last, anyway, so as long as I make it behind the finish line before they do, my plan to make a good reputation for myself might work. I'm gonna stay at the finish line and cheer everyone on so they'll like me, and thus feel bad about voting me off!" (Confessional ends) "Let's hope so..." Kenny murmurs. Terrence stares at Marina. She notices and stares back at him. "What's your deal?" she asks. "Uh...oh... Nothing!!" Terrence exclaims. "Whatever," Marina responds, as she walks to the start line Chris has just pointed out off-screen. "Have fun with that," Mitchell deadpans. Terrence tries to go back to being silent. Helena walks over to the start line, as well. She's grinning suspiciously from ear to ear. "What's her problem?" Nicole asks Lilian in the background. "She has less problems than you do!" Lilian cheers. Nicole growls in anger. %%% The twenty-two campers line up at the start line. "3..." Chris mutters. Valerie and Nate can be seen adjusting their positions a little. "2..." Mason and Florence look straight ahead. "1..." Kenny begins to sweat. "GO!" The campers begin running. Some of them take in the beauty of the tall pine trees as they run. Valerie and Helena are putting a few meters between them and the other campers. "YEEEHAAAAAAW!" Mira exclaims as she does flips in the sky, having just been sent flying by one of the land mines Chris mentioned. She lands on her feet. Kenny, Leon, and Mason begin to pant. Antoinette is simply running around, enjoying herself. "I hope nature gives me its blessing, after I've helped it so many times," Sunshine muses as she runs. "I wouldn't keep your hopes up," Nico, who was just passing her says. "Thanks..." Sunshine groans. A loud BOOM can be heard. "What the hell?!" Valerie asks. Hajime screams, but the sound fades. "No helping, Florence, no helping..." Florence says to herself. She actually manages to keep herself focused in the challenged instead of (Hajime's Confessional) Hajime stares at the camera for a few minutes before breaking out into twisted laughter. (Confessional Ends) Helena manages to make it first, but doesn't cross the finish line. She instead starts cheering for everyone. One by one, the campers arrive. As Hajime, who is disoriented makes it to the finish line, she runs behind it. (Florence's Confesional) "As much as I think voting for Hajime would be better on the poor boy, Helena's proved to be kinda useless. I mean, the girl isn't smart enough to run behind the finish line when she gets to it!" Florence rants. (Confessional ends) (Nate's Confessional) "I vote Helena. Without a doubt," he states. (Confessional Ends) "All right, Shrieking Snakes. Meet me in a few hours for the marshmallow ceremony," Chris says. (Nicole's Confessional) "This is perfect. Perfect!! We managed avoid losing. This way, I have time to think of ways to dispose of the team's deadweight in the next challenge!" (Confessional Ends) %%% "In this ice chest, there only ten popsicles. That's not enough for everyone," Chris states, "Mason, Mira, Florence, you are safe." "Awwww yeah!" Mira exclaims. "Nate, Marina, Kenny, and Alexa," Chris says, "You are also safe. Terrence, and Louis, who just switched to the this team due to miscounting on my part, are also safe." Helena and Hajime look at each other. "Hajime, you were sent flying headfirst into a rock, and thus have suffered a change in personality. Helena, you didn't cross the finish line until Hajime was in sight." "Hajime. You get the last popsicle. Helena, you're going home." "WHAT?! I came up with such a good plan to get Kenny or Terrence eliminated, too!" Helena storms off to the Dock of Shame. She begrudgingly steps onto the Yacht of Crushed Dreams, and becomes the first to go home. Chapter 3: The Moonlight Circular Saw Anhilliation "Last time on Total Drama Moonlight Island, the campers competed in their first challenge. It was relatively uneventful. Hajime hit his head really hard and had a change in personality, but after a bit of dangerous electric shock therapy, he's good to go. Helena was the first elimination of the season. What will happen next? Find out on... Total... Drama... Moonlight Island!" Chris explains. The campers gather in the mess hall to get info on their next challenge. "Today we have a special guest," Chris says. "HERE I CO--" a woman's voice yells. A bang can be heard on the door, and then something falls. Ira goes to check. (Florence's Confessional) "Oh, you have got to be kidding me. I don't know Total Drama that well, but I know it well enough to know who this girl is..." she says, sounding a little nervous. (Comfessional Ends) "This is Izzy," Chris states, "She was one of the first twenty-two competitors. And also, one of, if not the, craziest human beings I have met in my life!" "Why is she here?" Leon asks. "I'm part of the challenge!" Izzy exclaims, excitedly. "Yup. Today, you kids will be forced to survive a slasher flick!" Chris states. "A s-slasher flick?!" Mason asks. "Yes, Mason," Chris responds. "Gather at the campfire at 7:30 tonight. The team of the last person standing wins the challenge!" %%% The twenty one campers sit around the camp fire, when suddenly, the sound of a power saw echoes through the woods. Izzy emerges, smiling and holding the circular saw. The campers gasp, and everyone gets up and runs in opposite directions, except for Leon, who trips and falls. Leon's scream can be heard throughout the camp. %%% "We need to--" Terrence is cut off. Marina sees Izzy. "Oh, she's right there..." Marina says, with her usual emotionless tone. Terrence gasps. "Go ahead, Marina! I can take her!" Marina shrugs, "Okay, thanks. I probably won't come to your funeral," she says as she jogs off. %%% Yvonne, Ira, Sunshine, and Franz walk through the woods, listening for Izzy. "Maybe we're s--" Sunshine is cut off by Izzy, who fake kills her. "SUNSHINE!" The three yell. "Oh no, we've gotta run!" Yvonne exclaims. Izzy fake kills her. "O-Oh no...!" Franz shrieks. Izzy laughs and fake kills him. "N-NO... AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ira screams as he's fake killed. %%% "Thanks for putting up with me, even if we're on different teams..." Lilian murumurs. "Of course!" Alexa says, "By the way, I predict that there are around fifteen of us left." After a moment of silence, Alexa looks behind her, to see Lilian "dead". "Make that fourteen..." Alexa says. Izzy sneaks up behind her. "Make that thirteen..." Alexa speaks, even though she's supposed to be playing dead. %%% Mitchell stops to catch his breath. Hajime looks behind him and sees Izzy. He goes silent. "M-Mitchell..." Hajime manages to say. "What?" Mitchell asks, as Izzy dew away with him. "Oh crap..." Hajime murmurs. Izzy finishes the group off. %%% "Let's keep at it," Valerie says. "Yeah! Of course!" Antoinette exclaims. "If we're lucky, we could get a winning streak going," Valerie points out. (Antoinette's Confessional) "Valerie is sooooooo cool once you actually get to know her!" she exclaims. (Confessional ends) Izzy sneaks up behind Valerie and "kills" her. "Oh no! Valerie!" Antoinette shouts, before biting the dust, as well. %%% "Are we gonna survive this...?" Kenny asks. "I hope..." Mason murmurs. "Stay quiet," Florence whispers. "Let's hope this ends soon..." Nate whispers. "AHHHHHH!" Mira screams, as Izzy "ends" her. "DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN!" Louis squeals. Florence gasps as Nate and Mason are next. "Go ahead..." Kenny says as Izzy attacks him. "EEEEEEK!" Louis screams. Florence runs away. %%% "I don't think there are many people left," Nicole states. "SOMEONE HEEELP!" Florence shrieks. Nico and Nicole look at each other and start running. The mess hall soon comes into view. "Let's hide in there!" Nico exclaims. "Yeah!" Nicole replies. Izzy catches up to them, however. %%% "Marina," Chris calls on the intercom, "You're the sole survivor, meaning the Shrieking Snakes win the challenge! I'll see you at the campfire!" (Nicole's Comfessional) "I tricked Leon into voting himself out. I told him he was likeable, but he's actually the team's deadweight!" Nicole cackles. (Confessional ends) %%% "Beavers. In this ice chest, there are ten popsicles. One of you will not receive a said popsicle, thus must go home. The vote was unanimous this time, but due to suspense, I'll be giving the safe people their popsicles. Nico, Nicole, Yvonne, Sunshine, Franz, Ira, Antoinette, Lilian. Leon, you suck at this competition in every way possible. Valerie, you were just randomly selected to be part of the bottom two. Valerie, you get to stay!" Chris says. Leon gets up and walks to the dock. "I was tricked, big time," he says, "but things would have been the same even if I hadn't voted myself. I guess I'm just not cut out for reality TV..." he narrates as the boat sails off into the night. Chapter 4: Project Shunway "Last time on Total Drama Moonlight Island: the campers were forced to survive a slasher flick, with a guest appearance from Izzy! The campers split up into groups to escape the assailant, but only Marina survived, leading to a sweet first victory for the Shrieking Snakes. Leon was voted out unanimously, forcing us to put Valerie in the low spot just out of randomness. Will Terrence ever realize that Marina hates him? Will Valerie be luckier in the event of a random draw to decide the other person in the bottom two? Will this episode's elimination be more than simple fodder? Find out on Total Drama Moonlight Island!" Chris explains. %%% The campers are eating in the mess hall. Terrence stares dreamily at Marina. "I hope you realize that the odds of you two hooking up is zero," Mitchell deadpans. "W-Wha--? It's not like I like her or anything!" Terrence exclaims. "Yes, you do," Mitchell says, "There's no denying it at this point." "Okay, fine..." Terrence mutters. "You're really stupid for a rocket scientist," Mitchell states. %%% "Fashion," Chris says, "It's a part of almost everyone's life in some way or another. Whether you're in the industry, or just wear clothes on a day-to-day basis, fashion is important. Which is why today's challenge is a fashion show!" "A fashion show?" Alexa asks. "Yes, Alexa," Chris responds. "Easy enough," Nicole states. "Each team will be required to design a single dress. Every team member must participate!" Chris explains. (Nicole's Confessional) "If I can sabotage the other team's dress, my team can win this thing, thus saving us an elimination! Yeah!" Nicole cheers. (Confessional Ends) %%% The remaining Bewitching Beavers are gathered around a table. "Can we add sparkles?!" Antoinette asks. "Yes," Lilian says. "We need to work together," Nico says, "Leon wouldn't want us to lose again!" "Nobody gives a crap about him!" Lilian exclaims. %%% "I need to use the restroom," Terrence states. Terrence gets up to go to the restroom. He sees a light pink sticky note stuck to the wall. "Use lights..." Terrence reads, "This must be a tip from Chris!" %%% "Hey, I found a tip from Chris!" Terrence exclaims as he runs back into the room. "It says to use lights," Louis reads, "That's prolly dangerous!" "Let's give it a shot," Nate says. "O-Ok..." everyone except Terrence and Nate stutter. %%% The teams work hard in their dresses in a montage. The montage ends with the dresses being shown to Chris. "Hmmmm..." Chris hums as he thinks. The lights on the Snakes' dress explode. %%% "Snakes, in this unbelievably short episode, you were the losers," Chris states, "In this ice chest, there are only nine popsicles. There are ten of you. One of you will be heading home tonight. Hajime, Louis, Mason, and Mira, you guys are safe. So are you, Alexa, Marina, Florence, and Kenny. Nate, you were the one who approved Terrence's idea. Terrence, you are the one who cost the team the challenge. The final popsicle goes to... Nate. Goodbye, Terrence!" Chris says. %%% Terrence walks on the Dock of Shame. "I wish I had made it farther than I did. Much farther. I didn't even last five episodes! Oh well... I'll be rooting for Marina from the sidelines," he says as the boat sails off. %%% "Good riddance," Marina deadpans. Chapter 5: Two Teams, Two Caves, Two Hours "Last time on Total Drama Moonlight Island... The twenty remaining campers had to design a dress! Only eleven campers got speaking lines, and only four were instrumental to the episode's plot! Terrence's stupidity in everything besides robotics cost the Snakes the challenge, and Terrence the game! Will the Snakes prove themselves? Are Terrence and Marina the only two who will see a plot in their lifetime? Is Nicole the only interesting camper left, now that Marina's plot is gone with Terrence? What will happen to the plot if Nicole is eliminated? Will the fangirls lose it now that Mitcherrence is even less of a possibility? I have no clue!" Chris recaps. %%% "Today's the day of the next challenge, right?" Ira asks Franz. "Yup," Franz replies. "I wonder what we'll be forced to endure..." Yvonne mutters. "There are ten of us and nine of them. Strategically speaking, we have the better chance here. However, if by some chance we are to lose a member, it's fifty-fifty," Nicole explains. %%% "I-I'm scared... I wanna drop out..." Louis says. "Don't. Even. Think. About. IT!" Florence exclaims. "Someone's competitive today..." Mason murmurs. %%% The campers are gatehered to hear about the next challenge. "Up until now, none of your challenges have been super-intense. Today, that changes," Chris says. Louis gulps. "Before I explain your challenge, I'm assiging your team captians. Nicole, you're the Beavers' team captain. Florence, you're the Snakes' team captain. Capisce?" Chris says. The two team captains nod. "By the way, just because you're the team captains doesn't mean you have immunity until the end of the team phase. You can be voted off just like any other camper," Chris explains. (Nico's Confessional) "Nicole's the captain. This is not gonna turn out well," Nico sighs. (Confessional Ends) "For this challenge, you untrained teens will be thrown into two caves, one per team. The first team to escape, or get the closest to escaping by the two-hour time-limit, wins! If one of your teammates dies, however, everyone here, besides me and Chef, will be executed by firing squad!" Chris explains, cheerfully. The island goes silent. %%% The Snakes head into their cave. Louis is visibly distressed. "Stay calm," Hajime says. "Easier said than done," Louis replies. "This place isn't all that scary," Mira states. (Florence's Confessional) "If..." (Confessional ends) (Hajime's Confessional) "We..." (Nate's Confessional) "Lose..." (Kenny's Confessional) "I'm..." (Marina's Confessional) "Going..." (Mira's Confessional) "To..." (Mason's Confessional) "Vote..." (Alexa's Confessional) "Off..." (All Snakes (save for Louis)) "Louis." (Confessional ends) %%% "Yvonne, Antoinette, may I pull you aside for a sec?" Nicole asks. The two girls nod. "I'd like you two to form an alliance with--" Yvonne kicks Nicole's shin. "I want nothing to do with the likes of you," Yvonne says. She walks off. "I'll join!" Antoinette exclaims. Sunshine is seen off to the side smirking. %%% "We should find something eventually," Florence says. "We have less than an half an hour left!" Hajime exclaims. "Oh crap!" Florence exclaims. %%% (Sunshine's Confessional) "Nicole may think she's the puppetmaster in this game, but she couldn't be more wrong! I tried to get Hajime out by planting the land mine in episode one, but that didn't quite work. I have a plan, though! I know that in the next challenge we lose, Nicole's probably going to try to get us to vote off Yvonne. I'm gonna rig the votes to vote off Nico, and use that opportunity to use Yvonne to be part of an alliance. It's my best pl yet!" she explains. %%% "Here's an exit!" Ira exclaims. The Beavers run out. %%% "3..." Hajime laments. "2..." Florence murmurs. "1..." Louis sighs. Chris walks over to the Snakes. "Congrats! You've lost! Come meet me at the campfire for the marshmallow ceremony!" Chris exclaims. %%% "You've lost again. I'd be disappointed but there have been waaaay longer losing streaks than your's so far. Mira, Nate, Alexa, Hajime, you are safe. So are you, Marina, Mason, and Kenny. That leaves two: Florence and Louis. Florence, you're only in the bottom two out of bad luck. You get the final marshmallow. Goodbye, Louis," Chris announces. %%% "Coming to this wretched island is the biggest mistake I've made so far. I'm glad that I get to go home," Louis says as the boat sails off. Chapter 6: Pajamaniacs It's night time. The Bewitching Beavers' girls are sleeping. "WAAAAKEY WAAAAKEY!" Chris shouts into the megaphone. Antoinette wakes up, fully rested. Sunsine wakes up, also fully rested. Lilian jumps off of the top bunk of her bed, and the rest of the girls get up, groggily. Nicole goes outside. "What is going on here?!" Nicole demands to know. "It's Midnight! The day of the challenge just began!" %%% "Today, you campers will be competing in an obstacle course. In your sleepwear. Which is really unfortunate for Hajime and Mitchell," Chris explains. Hajime and Mitchell both look flustered. "The team with the most members to complete the obstacle course within five minutes wins! Keep in mind that it's dark out!" Chris explains. %%% The Beavers sit on bleachers. Nicole takes the chance to talk people into voting for Yvonne if they lose. Everyone agrees. %%% The remaining Snakes sit on bleachers, opposite to the Beavers. "I'll be right back," Nate says. He walks off. "I wonder what he's doing," Mira says. Nate comes back a few minutes later with a blanket. He drapes it over Hajime's shoulders. "T-Thanks..." Hajime stutters. %%% "The first person who is going to attempt to complete this obstacle course is... Lilian!" Chris exclaims. "Aye-aye, cap'n!" Lilian responds. She dives onto the ground and literally rolls under the hurdles. "TORNADOOOOO POWER, ACTIVATE!" she shouts as she does an impressive spin, powerful enough to send her flying over the rest of the obstacles. She lands on her feet. Chris looks surprised. "No point for the Beavers..." The Beavers sigh. %%% "Kenny is next!" Kenny stands at the starting line. "READY, GO!" Kenny halfassedly walks through the course and somehow avoids the obstacles. %%% Franz fails to avoid most of the obstacles, causing his team to fail to get another point. %%% Alexa avoids the obstacles and earns her team a point. %%% Antoinette manages to avoid the obstacles, and wins her team the first point of the morning. %%% Nate avoids the obstacles. %%% "Nico's turn!" Chris announces. Nico stands over the starting line. "GO!" Nico tries but fails to survive the obstacle course. %%% Mirabelle completes the course effortlessly. %%% Ira manages to complete the course. %%% Mason survives his attempt. %%% Florence also survives. %%% Nicole manages to barely complete the obstacle course. A montage of the other attempts is shown. %%% "The final four: Mitchell, Nate, Yvonne, and Hajime. Which team will win?" Chris asks. Mitchell positions himself at the start line and runs. He manages to make it, scoring the Beavers their fourth point. Nate survives his attempt, as well. "Here... I... Go!" Yvonne announces. She trips over a hurdle and loses the course. "Hajime, since the winner is already decided, you don't need to go--" "I'm gonna do it!" Hajime announces. Hajime runs across the course and manages to make it, securing the Snakes' win even more. %%% (Sunshine's Confessional) "Time to work my magic!" (Confessional ends) %%% "Beavers, most of you guys failed miserably. And this episode was supposed to be dramatic, but you ruined it! Sort of. Mitchell, Antoinette, Nicole, Ira, and Valerie. You guys actually earned your team some points. You're safe! Sunshine, Franz, and Lilian. You three are also safe. Nico and Yvonne. One of you is going home in (hopefully) the last filler of the season. You should be ashamed. Yvonne, you're safe. Nico, your time here is up!" Chris announces. Chapter 7: All the Places You'll Never Go "Last time, on Total Drama Moonlight Island: the remaining campers were woken up at midnight to compete in an obstacle course: in their sleepwear! Hajime and Mitchell were unfortunate enough to be the two campers who just happen to sleep in their boxers, and thus were sent out into rather cool temperatures wearing almost nothing! Nate, however, exhibited signs of the "gentlemen dress nicely" trope, and got Hajime a blanket, which the latter accepted, blushing. The Beavers lost for only the second time this season, and Nico had to say "bye-bye" to his teammates. Is Total Drama's first ever same-sex couple on the brink of happening? Will Helena be the only girl eliminated before the merge? What is Sunshine up to this time? Find out today on... Total! Drama! Moonlight Island!" Chris recaps. %%% (Nicole's Confessional) "The fact that Nico is gone is gonna be a problem. Now I only have Antoinette to fall back on if I'm voted off, and she might be too dumb to quit and keep me in the game," Nicole says. (Confessional ends) ' %%%' "Your challenge today is pretty straightforward. Each team'll be stranded in the woods with minimal supplies to survive off of. Your goal is to be the first team back tomorrow morning. Got it?" Chris explains. The seventeen campers nod. %%% The remaining Snakes are walking through the forest. "We'll need to set up camp somewhere to start off with," Florence says. "I think we might actually have a chance this time around," Alexa states, "With the team's major deadweights (Louis and Terrence) gone, all that's left are fairly strong competitors (save for Kenny), we have the advantage of a smaller team. Meaning, we have less people to worry about." Elimination Category:Competition stories Category:Yuki's Fabulous Stories